Celebrity Hedgehog
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Sonic is a multi-millionaire Manga/Anime writer. He has all the money, all the luxuries, except someone to share himself with. Enter, Amy Rose. Can she help him? *UPDATED!*
1. The Bloody Fangs of Mystic Ruins

** Twas a quiet morning, where Jewel was still awake. She had woken up at two that afternoon and was still awake at five in the morning. Jewel sat lazily on the couch watching Fox News in the Morning with her 10 week-old pug, Priscilla, a.k.a. Puggles. She said, "What if!" and her poor pug thought, "Not another crappy fan fiction story. . ."**

"Mr. Hedgehog! Mr. Hedgehog! Have any time for us?"

"Sure! Anything for my media pals!" The cobalt hedgehog grinned happily.

"What's your next new thing for us?"

"A preview already? Okay, sounds fun. Let's see here, hmm. . .

'_She slipped and fell in pursuit of the shining emerald. The werehog was gaining on her. She climbed to her feet and quickly picked up her pace once more, shouting, "Stay away from it! You'll get everyone killed!" _

_His thick, blue hand swiped at her face and cut her cheek, all thanks to his wolverine nails. "You can't defeat a werehog! Try this for getting everyone killed!" He slammed his wolf fangs into her shoulder, and watched as she fell victim to his poison fangs. "The emerald is mine! All mine!" He easily caught up to the flying object. He snatched it out of the air and said, "Now my collection of the Malice emeralds of the Mystic Ruins is complete! I shall join them with their best pals for life, the Chaos Emeralds of Angel Island!"'_

. . .whaddya media dudes think?" He asked, showing them all his canine teeth, which shone as bright as the emeralds he had dreamt up.

"Amazing, Mr. Hedgehog!" A man shouted.

"Mr. Hedgehog, is that the next Manga chapter of, 'The Bloody Fangs of Mystic Ruins?'" A woman asked the famous hedgehog.

"It just happens to be!" He answered back, chuckling.

"Mr. Hedgehog, at first, did you think writing a Manga and Anime series would make you a multi-millionaire?"

"Actually, I just thought it would be a hobby, just like reading, swimming, or watching T.V.!"

"Mr. Hedgehog, do you think that people could earn money from swimming as well?"

"Heck yea! If you spend enough time on it, then you could be as good as Michael Phelps!"

"Mr. Hedgehog, is it true what they say? Does having money give you everything you need to live?"

"Technically, it does! Life support, Health insurance, food, I can eat out whenever, really, new clothing, furniture, a Ferrari, and the roof over my head. Actually, the roof over all fifty thousand square feet of my three-story mansion, baby!"

"Sounds cool. Where do you plan to shoot the next Anime episode at?"

"I dunno. The Big Guy hasn't told me yet."

"Will you please let us know where, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"You can bet on it!"

"Good bye, Mr. Hedgehog!"

"Please, please. Call me Sonic!" He grinned at them even more now. But it was a fake smile. . .

*Blank wall. Blank wall. I have a computer, I should check on my fan mail.*

The blue hedgehog slid down the pole on the stairs, his favorite pastime, to the first floor and clicked the power button on his computer. The screen flashed and read:

WELCOME TO WINDOWS XP!

As he waited for it to load, he turned on his 50 inch plasma screen T.V. and switched it to the evening news.

'_And today we have a hedgie who needs help!_'

Sonic turned his sight from the computer to the plasma television and listened. He would help anyone who needed it.

_ 'Her name is Amy Rose, and she so desperately needs a job. She has a Masters degree in Physics and Technology, but she decided that being a maid was better.'_

"What?" Sonic shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the entire mansion.

"She has a Masters degree in what's probably the two best professions to get a job in, except for medical degrees, and she wants to be a maid?" Sonic loved to talk to himself and ask his Manga and Anime characters questions, so this was a regular thing with him.

_'She wants to have a job as soon as possible, so it's first come, first serve. The number to hire her. . .'_

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as his legs propelled him towards the blue phone attached to the wall in the expansive kitchen.

Sonic stared impatiently at the T.V., waiting for the number:

_'. . .is: 777-7117. Thank you, Miss Rose. Good luck! Now we move on to. . .'_

Sonic dialed the numbers so fast, his fingers were a blur, but he still hit the right buttons with extreme precision.

"Hello? Are you calling about my maid service already?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay, wow, this is faster than I thought."

"Do you, by any chance, read or watch Manga and/or Anime?"

"I do! Have you seen 'The Bloody Fangs of Mystic Ruins?' I love that! The news got an interview with Sonic himself who gave a preview for the next chapter and episode!"

"Well, how would you like the first-ever sold copy of the #19 Manga _and_ Anime before anyone else?"

"I'd love it, but that series is so popular, no one has it. The copy is _still_ sold _and_ rented out."

"No one has it except the author."

"You know him? Wait. NO!"

"Yep. You're talking to him."

"NO WAY! THIS IS A PRANK!"

"Nope, this is Sonic."

"WOW! I'm the maid for a guy who's famous and rich enough to buy a mansion _and_ a Ferrari? Amazing! When do I start?"

"Right now, if you want to."

"Alright! I'm on my way, sir!"

Sonic was about to tell her to call him Sonic, but she had already hung up.

Now Sonic realized that money couldn't buy him everything. He knew he was missing _some_ important part:

_Someone to give him company and laugh alongside him._


	2. The Sundae Shop

**A/N: Okay, next chapter . . . doo-doo-doo. Well, here it is . . . enjoy yourselves!**

The cobalt star sat on his couch, deciding to cancel the search for good fan mail.

The T.V. was off, so Sonic would hear Amy approaching him. His ears were up in the air twitching, waiting for her to come.

When he heard the extremely far away sound of the patter of Amy's footsteps on the grass, he leaped up and dashed out the door.

He jogged for five minutes, and then came to a stop. Amy stood in front of him, gasping.

"I-Is this the exact same millionaire that wrote, 'The Bloody Fangs of Mystic Ruins?'"

"I am." Sonic replied calmly.

"I'm your maid?"

"Yea, you just happen to be."

". . .What's my pay?"

"Forty bucks an hour."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I guess we're walking to your house?" Amy asked, wiping her forehead.

"Nah, it's too hot out here. Let's go have some sundaes!"

"Awesome! I'll pay for mine."

"Oh, come on, I've got it. They cost about thirty minutes of work for you."

"That much?"

"I like my sundaes twelve inches high with exotic cocoa syrup and large cherries."

Amy smiled at Sonic and they both jogged down the road, paparazzi snapping pictures of them on the way.

The sundae shop was quite old-fashioned and the brown wooden sign supported by two iron bars stated:

**Super Sundaes**

**Supported and sponsored by Sonic T. Hedgehog**

"Wow. . ." Amy said while looking at the sign. She was thinking that Sonic must've had a lot of money to support some twenty dollar sundaes.

"Hiya, Steve! One usual and. . .what would you like , Amy?"

Amy stared dumbfounded at the menu. Everything seemed so expensive. . .Sonic's sundae was the most expensive, though.

"Uh, I'll have. . .let's see, the chocolate ice cream."

Steve nodded and typed it into the register.

"Syrup: Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry?"

"Strawberry, please."

Steve typed in more buttons. Actually, the register looked more like a typewriter to Amy.

"Okay then. . .low fat or sugar-free whipped cream?"

"Low fat, please."

"Alrighty. Two sundaes coming right up! That'll be thirty-five dollars and ten cents.

Amy sighed in relief. She was glad that her sundae cost five dollars less than Sonic's.

The two hedgehogs sat in a red velvet booth, relaxing at the feel of it. Amy looked around. The sundae shop was a mixture of old and modern furniture: The booths were new, brand-new; the counter was checkered red and white, and the employees wore those little white sailor hats.

"Feels awesome to be sitting here, doesn't it?" Sonic asked Amy, interrupting her thoughts.

"You mean eating a fifteen-dollar sundae with the world's most popular Manga and Anime writer? Well, I guess it feels awesome!"

Sonic laughed and looked at her. She was so peaceful. He wondered if she could get mad easily. Then, _his_ thoughts were disrupted.

"I've gotta make a quick trip to the restroom, okay Amy?"

Amy looked over at him and grinned, "You're going to make room for the sundaes?"

Sonic chuckled and said, "Exactly, a chick who knows the male's way of life.

As Amy watched Sonic make his way to the men's room, a green hedgehog made his way over to her.

"Hey, baby. The name is Scourge; Scourge the Hedgehog. My color is electric green, 'cause I'm electric. The coat? I'm a motorcycling terror. I'm the beast of the street. My scar? I defend myself."

Amy growled and summoned her Piko Piko hammer with ease.

"No. I don't like _you_. I like someone else!" She slammed his head with her red hammer and made him sink to the floor just after Sonic appeared from the restroom.

"Whoa, Amy, you sure can fight!" Sonic chuckled as he crossed the room to see her.

"Excuse me Sonic, your sundaes are ready." Sonic and Amy turned around to see Steve holding their two gigantic sundaes.

"Amy, I think you're exhausted from all that energy you let out. What do you say we eat these on the way?" Sonic asked her, his emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Okay. Er, not to make too much work for you, but could I nap at your place?"

Sonic nodded, "Anything for the maid that has to clean _my_ place." He set his sundae down on the checkered counter, tipped Steve fifty dollars, and said, "Farewell, thy loyal sundae servant."

Sonic put his hand to his forehead in a moment of silence then picked up his dessert and left with Amy giggling behind him.

At the superstar's house, Amy gasped in amazement. The walls were expansive, leading from room to room, hallway to hallway. The TV was bigger than Amy's bed, and Sonic's computer looked fancier than the sundaes.

Sonic dumped their empty ice cream cartons in the trash and walked back out to the living room to find an unconscious Amy on the couch. Now that was how he lived: Wake up, eat, fan mail, news, eat sundaes, nap, eat, and sleep. He walked to the other side of the large room to the closet to fetch a cushiony mat, and then he returned to Amy's side and laid the mat on the floor next to the couch.

"Sigh. This has always been what I wanted," Sonic said closing his eyes halfway, "just someone to hang with. Someone to match my schedule. Someone who understood me for who I am, not what I do." Sonic closed his eyes all the way, and drifted into a calming sleep.


	3. Connectionzzz

**A/N: I am very sorry about my occasional updates. I just can't control this anymore. I ought to hurry and end some of my stories. Until then, I hope you enjoy, please. And review :) It inspires me XD **

Sonic awoke with a jolt, realizing that it was already five in the evening. He gasped. At some time in the night, Amy had changed into a somewhat see-through, pale pink tank top and hot pink short-shorts. She had also rolled chest-first onto Sonic with his heavy blanket, too.

Sonic guiltily peered down Amy's tank top. Through it, he saw a silky black strapless bra. . . . _What am I thinking?_ he asked himself. _What do I think will become of us?_

"Hmmm . . ." Amy hummed and hugged Sonic unconsciously. Sonic blushed under her tight grip, and the fact that her chest area was inches away from his prying eyes.

"Sonic . . . Sonic, come here." she whispered in her sleep. "I want to tell you . . ." Sonic leaned closer to hear her unobtrusive voice. "I think I'm in . . . love. With y—" Amy suddenly halted. She slightly twisted around on top of Sonic so that they formed a narrow 'X' shape.

"Uh . . . Amy?" Sonic asked, blushing madly. He slowly wiggled out from under her, set her back on the couch and stroked her cheek.

His stomach growled, spoiling the moment. Sonic got to his feet and made a beeline for the kitchen. He cooked some omelets, two for him, two for Amy.

"Sonic? Is that you making all of that racket?" A faint voice called. Amy.

Sonic smiled, reminding himself of a newly-married couple. Just married, but together long enough to have a routine.

"Yes, dear!" Sonic announced in an old, aged voice.

There was a laugh full of youth, and then Amy padded into the kitchen. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Omelets."

"For you?"

"Here are yours." Sonic said and plopped Amy's two omelets on a flower-print ceramic plate.

"Whoa . . . thanks, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "Omelets for dinner!"

Sonic shook his head. "Thank _you_ for calling _me_ Sonic!"

The two sat on the couch and skimmed through the TV channels. When they came to the news, Amy clutched Sonic's hand and yanked the remote out of his fingers.

"Thank _you_!" Amy turned up the volume as Sonic whined "hey!"

Normal news played. A puppy saved from a burning building, no one injured. A murder, murderer locked up for life with no parole.

The phone rang. "Be right back." Sonic told Amy and approached the blue cordless phone. Had a fangirl gotten hold of his number? Or was it an important call?

Sonic hoped for the latter and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Sonic, what's splashin'?"

"Writing my ideas in my head, sir!" It was Sonic's boss, Mr. Crumpleton.

"Are you ready for the location of your next Anime filming?"

"As ready as I've ever been, sir!" Sonic responded.

"Your next location is Mystic Park, Angel Island!"

There was no answer on the other line.

"Sonic? Are you there?"

"Oh! Yes. Sir. Just . . . that name seems familiar."

"Are you thinking of Misty Park, just north of here?"

"Heh-heh." Sonic laughed halfheartedly, distracted. "Must be."

"Great! I'll send you more deets in the mail! Bye now, Sonic!"

"Bye . . . sir."

"Sonic! Come look at this!" Amy shouted and Sonic rushed over and flew onto the couch.

"_. . .and a young woman has just reported that Sonic C. Hedgehog will be flying to Angel Island for his next Anime episode. The city still remains unknown. Coming up next, we . . ."_

"Damn!" Sonic cursed.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked, flabbergasted.  
"What isn't? Fangirls have tapped into my phone line and they'll be swarming over me during the filming!" Sonic growled and swung an uppercut into the air, wisps of hair straying from Amy's morning hairdo.

"Sonic, didn't you hear? They didn't get the city!"

"Lucky that damn fangirl has hearing problems!"

Amy stared at Sonic with a look of empathy. She wanted to help. She just didn't know how . . .

"When are you going to Angel Island?" inquired Amy.

"Dunno. Mr. Crumpleton's gonna send it to me by mail."

"Mr. Who?"

"My boss, Mr. Crumpleton."

"Cool."

"Hmm. I thought the address, Mystic Park, Angel Island sounded kind of familiar . . ."

"Whoa!" Amy gasped. "Sounds weird to me, too! Like an acquaintance you haven't seen in a long time, and can't remember their name!"

"Yep. Exactly like that." Sonic agreed. "Well . . . do you have family around?"

"Nope." Amy sighed. "It's rather lonely without any friends."

"Hey!" Sonic pointed out. "I'm a friend!"

"I'm still getting used to that. Sorry, Friend."

"Uh-huh. . . ." Sonic said pensively, "You can stay here, if you'd like! You can shower while I wash your clothes and I have plenty of extra rooms and blankets, 'cause it'll be chilly tonight!"

"REALLY! _Me_, Amy Rose, spending the night with _Sonic the frickin' hedgehog_!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head lazily. "Yea, go figure!"

"Will you show me to the bathroom, Sonic?"

"Sure. Look who's eager!"

"I'm ready to spend a night with a millionaire!"

"Uh, billionaire." Sonic chimed in.

"Even better!"

Sonic helped Amy start the shower because the faucet didn't like certain people and climates and things.

Amy cracked open the bathroom door to hand Sonic her vanilla-smelling clothes, and he wondered if he'd dare wash them at all! Their scent was intoxicating, the vanilla wafting up slowly.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted loudly. "Do you have perfume?"

There was an audible giggle. "Jeez, perv!" Sonic blushed. "Yes, it's French Vanilla! Do you like it?"

"I could probably smell it if it were buried in Mom's flower garden. I love it!" He proceeded to the laundry room where he reluctantly dropped the clothing in with some detergent and switched it on.

=Celebrity=Hedgehog=Celebrity=Hedgehog=Celebrity=Hedgehog=

"Yes, I'm calling for plane tickets. Yes, I do sound familiar. Why, yes I am. Everybody squeals when they hear my name!" Sonic grinned as he lay in the texting girl position on his couch. (Lying down, knees bent, right leg over left, gazing at fingernails:3)

"To . . . Angel Island. Will you tell any fangirls? No? Oh, whew, thanks! Angel Island. Yes. Mystic Park. Um . . . a week? Preferably in the early morning!" Sonic smiled, like that of a child. (RHYMES!)

"Four-thirty? Sounds great! Card number is . . ."

=Celebrity=Hedgehog=Celebrity=Hedgehog=Celebrity=Hedgehog=

"So you got tickets to your filming place? Angel Island?" Amy asked, a towel wrapped around her head, drying the pink quills with probable major hair care.

"Yep. Two."

"You had to buy tickets for your _boss_?" Amy shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"Nah. I had to buy tickets for my _maid_."

"You . . . what?" she looked as if she had just blanked out and was going to tip over. "Ohhhh, you asked me if I had family, so I wouldn't have."

"Trouble flying." Sonic finished.

"And, and, and you let me take a shower so I wouldn't hear you—"

"Buying two tickets." Sonic finished again.

"And best of all," Amy stood. "You made me sleep here so you could—"

"Break you the news."

"What's your IQ?"

"Depends on my brain's . . . functionality on that day."

"Functionality isn't a word!"

"I knew you'd say that! So before I let you even come over this morning, I looked it up in the dictionary! Functionality means: The capabilities or behaviors of a program, part of a program, or system, seen as the sum of its features! Hah!"

"What does that have to do with your _brain_?" Amy asked, her voice sounding like a teenage girl, saying, "Well, I didn't ask _your_ opinion!" and "Go find someone else to bother!" or "Go away, I'm texting my boyfriend!" Well, except way less hostile.

"Um . . . did you know that your brain is in your nervous system?" Sonic changed the subject, no, reversed it.

"Is not! It's in the integumentary system!"

"Is NOT! That's your skin!"

"Well," Amy looked up at the ceiling. "Then the . . . oh, I can't think of any more." she pouted.

"No _more_? Impossible!" Sonic smirked, ready to show off. "Aren't you forgetting the Circulatory, Digestive, Endocrine, Excretory, Muscular, Skeletal, Reproductive, Respiratory, and Cardiovascular systems?"

"Uh . . . well, I—"

"_Cardiovascular_? Nobody forgets that one! Except you."

"Hey!" Amy grinned and tossed a couch pillow at Sonic.

"Why, you little!" he growled and returned the puffy smack (**Heh. Puffy smack**) with another one, this time, though, with a couch cushion.

"Yo!" Amy yelped as the cushion whacked her head. She lost her balance and fell on the carpet below. "Imma _mess you up_!" she leaned forward and pinned Sonic to the couch.

"Hey . . ." Sonic repeated.

"If it's a female's time of the month, don't mess with her." Amy huffed and collapsed on the couch, once again, next to Sonic.

"If only you were my sister!" Sonic mused.

"Ahh!" Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Oh, if only!" She readjusted her tank top, pulling the fallen straps up over her shoulders.

"Amy . . ." Sonic leaned in toward her sparkling jade eyes. She returned his steady gaze. Slowly, Sonic kept drawing closer to Amy until they were nose-to-nose. "Sonic . . ." They closed their eyes and gently kissed.

When Sonic pulled back, Amy had a blush brighter than her quills, just as Sonic. "I heard you in your dream." Sonic admitted.

"Hn? You _what_?" Amy blushed even more furiously. "I heard you say you loved me in your dream. . . ."

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah, I guess I kinda do." Sonic smiled warmly at her. _I'd love to be her boyfriend. She'd love to be my girlfriend . . ._

"Hey, Amy, would you like to be my . . ." Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic tightly. "Your girlfriend? Of course." She kissed him passionately for an extended amount of time.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy confessed and brought her knees up next to her chest, draping the blanket over the both of them. "I love you, too, Amy." Sonic said.

**A/N: Finally updated! How 'bout dat? :D**


End file.
